Total Drama Road Warriors
by Corona09
Summary: Hello I am Chris McClain, in this new season we are going to take a road trip through beautiful Canada. Like our past seasons there will be a special theme and as a bonus we'll have a brand new competitor joining us. Stay tuned, this will be epic.
1. Prologue

An image of a bedroom appears.

Steps up to the camera. "Hi, now let's cut to the chase, if you are looking for a player who can bring it, pick me! You won't regret it! Why you ask? Well...why don't I show you these clips."

Some clips appear in a montage; doing acrobats, dancing, fixing a car, does a 360 on a half pipe, making a cool outfit, lifts weights, wears cool shades, arm wrestles a jock and wins, and makes it through an obstacle like a ninja. The montage ends.

"That was just a little taste of what I can bring. So what are you waiting for? I'm not getting any younger."

"Honey! Your dad is back with your bike and the bell is working fine again."

"Uh...she meant my motorcycle." Giggles nervously. "Gotta go! Bye! Don't hesitate to call." Shuts off the camera.


	2. Who's Got Game? Part 1

Ch. 1 - Who's got game?

Our story begins at an abandoned parking lot in the middle of nowhere on the Eastern side of Canada. Chris McClain appears in front the of camera. "Welcome to a new season of Total Drama. In this season the challenges will be crazier and more dangerous. In fact this season is so big we'll need a bigger cast. Speaking of which..." He sees a bus coming and resumes. "...here they are." A blue bus appears, and the classic players step out one by one. "Our classic TD players; Gwen, Cody, Trent, Leshawna, Courtney, Justin, Owen, and Sierra." "I'm surprised your back _Gwen_." "I should say the same thing about you, _Courtney_." They both glared at each other viciously.

"Hey! Host talking here!" Chris sees a green bus driving up and stopped where the previous was. "Also returning our the TDRI players; Mike, Zoey, B, Sam, Dawn, Lightening, Staci, Brick, Jo, and Anne Maria." They stepped out in that order. "Oh yeah, this sister is back baby." Anne Maria said out loud. "Yeah, back and annoying as ever." The blond female athlete said behind her back but the tanned princess overheard Jo and became furious. "Oh that's it!" They get into a bit of a cat fight before Chef broke it up.

A yellow bus appears and stopped. "And lastly, the players of TDPI; Samey, Jasmine, Sky, Shawn, Dave, Amy, Beardo, Leonard, Rodney, Sugar, and Max." Everyone ran out of the bus in a not orderly fashion, covering their ears except Beardo who has been making a lot of noises during the trip. "Your annoying sounds will not stop the evil!" Max bellowed followed by a madman laugh. Leshawna just looks at him indifferent with a raised eyebrow.

The yellow bus left. The Pahkitew cast left awkward being in the presence of experienced Total Drama players. Chris stepped up to them to break the ice. "Welcome contestants to Total Drama Road Warriors. I hope you all had a nice rest on the bus because after today you'll be totally worn out." "Why are there so many of us?" "I'm glad you asked Dave. Today will have a elimination pre-challenge where we separate those who make the cut from those who will be going home early. Then we'll split you into two teams." "Um...so what is the challenge?" "Gosh Samey! Stop embarrassing yourself!" "Hey! Take it easy, she's your sister. You should be encouraging her not stomping on her self esteem." "Oh and this coming from Miss Lonely Childhood?" Gwen glared at Amy after what she called Zoey and responded, "At least she doesn't take her friends and family for granted!" But Chris interrupted by yelling, "Shut up! If I see one more cat fight or whatever I will send half of you home now!" Everyone became silent. Chris calmed himself down. "Today's challenge is an obstacle course, which has the toughest the hardest parts from past seasons, some which we combined, and a couple of new ones; the tire and cannonball run, the greasy climbing wall, the rolling pins, the skunky mine field, the earthquake machine, the kick start, the salad spinner, and finally the finish line. All you have to do is complete it under 45 minutes. Those who pass get to stay, those who do did not pass will go home." "That's completely bonkers!" "That's the point Jasmine. On your mark...get set...go!" Everyone took off.

Mike was running beside Zoey when he asked, "You ready Zoey?" "Is the moon white?" She answered with a cheerful smile. They all head toward the tire and cannonball run trying to watch their step while dodging cannonballs. It was easy for Jo, Brick, and Lightening, for the others it was slightly difficult. Zoey noticed Amy talking to Samey, the passive twin looked blue after her aggressive sister picked up the pace. The indie redhead got separated from her boyfriend when she ran into Samey. "Hey Samey, are you okay?" "Not really, my sister just told me to get myself kicked off so she can win a place on the show." "You know a I was like you once." "I know I saw season 4." "The point is you shouldn't let your sister make you feel bad about yourself." "I agree with Zoey, this could be your only chance to not hold back." Jasmine said as she run up to them.

Leonard tried to cast a spell to stop the cannon balls. "Before the seasons change from summer to fall, cease this chaos once and for all!" Unfortunately, nothing happened and the the roleplaying wizard continued running for his life.

They made it to the greasy climbing wall. Trent couldn't hold his grip on the ropes, he kept slipping. Leonard tried to use that levatation spell after the other players successfully climbed the wall. Gwen showed up and climbed upward with ease not noticed Trent. After Samey made it to the top she started to climb down on the other side of the wall when Amy started shaking her little sister's rope causing Samey to lose her grip. "See ya! Not really!" Amy yelled as she ran off. Cody saw Samey about to fall to the ground when he grabbed her hand. "Are you okay?" He asked the frightened twin. She looked up at her savior and smiled with a tint of pink blush on her cheeks. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." Samey grabbed her rope and got her grip. "Thanks." She climbed down after getting her hand back.

At the rolling pins Sugar used her country style dancing to get across without falling.

The other players crossed the skunky mine field by holding their breath for a long period except for Owen and Staci who passed out after breathing in the stinky explosive fumes.

During the Earthquake machine; Jasmine helps Samey by carrying her on her back. Shawn, Zoey, and Mike used their skills to avoid the falling debris. Beardo was busy imitating the sound of a large crowd screaming in terror when Dave yelled, "Enough! I have had with your stupid sound effects!" Dave pushes Beardo causing him to fall off the earthquake machine along with B who he accidentally knocked over. Sky was shocked and appalled by what she just witnessed. "I...uh...it was an accident?" The young female gymnast glared at Dave for a second and resumed running. The germ phobic teen was about to run after her when he tripped and fell off the machine.

Everyone survived the salad spinner crossed the finish line, except Amy and Samey. The bossy sister noticed they were about neck and neck as they ran toward the last obstacle. "You better do what I say Samey! I am your sister!" That when Samey remembered what Zoey and Jasmine told her. "Guess what Amy? You are not the boss of me!" Amy gasped at her sister's retort. The twins got into the Salad Spinner at the same time. It spun like crazy until it came to a complete halt. They both got out and fell to the ground. Samey was able to get back up on her feet and kept on running. Amy stood but passed out from the extreme dizziness. Samey made it across the finish line in the nick of time! "OMG! I did it!" "Time is up! Everyone take ten while I make my final decision." Chris said as he walked off.

Later, the players managed to catch their breath after going through Chris's monstrous obstacle course. "After watching from the monitor, I am impressed. Of course some of you acted a little poorly but no worries. Now when I call your name please step forward; Amy, Dave, Beardo, Leonard, Trent, Staci, B, and Owen. You all did well but not well enough. I'm afraid you guys are going home." "What?!" The rejects said at unison. "You heard me. The rest of you are officially on Total Drama Road Warriors." They cheered with joy while the others groaned with disappointment except Dave who was about to burst with angst. "Dave? Are you..." "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" "I'll take that loud scream as a no." "It's not fair! I'm supposed to be in a team with Sky!" "Sorry dude but there is good news." "One of us will get another chance?" "Nope, you'll get a chance to try out our new elimination device.

Behold, the Hayride of Shame, a bumpy yet seemingly comfortable way to leave with dignity or what's left of it. We have them stationed in all the places where we'll be stopping for challenges." The rejects hop on. "Awe shoot, you guys get to have all the fun." Sugar said. Dave refused to leave. "No! I want a do over!" "Give it up." Trent said. Chris signaled the rider to take off with the loser players. The truck drove off. "I'm glad that's over, so what's the prize?" Anne Maria asked with enthusiasm. "Hold up now, this day is not over yet. We still got to set you all up in teams." Chris then turns to the camera. "What fresh new surprises await for these players? Find out next time on Total Drama Road Warriors!"


	3. Who's got game? Part 2

"Okay now that we have got rid of the extra players, it is time to put you in teams. Zoey, Mike, Brick, Sky, Shawn, Jasmine, Gwen, Sam, Dawn, and Samey. You guys will be the Sapphire Wolves." They cheered with joy. "Cody, Justin, Sierra, Max, Sugar, Lightening, Anne Maria, Rodney, Leshawna, Jo, and Courtney. You'll be the Pyrite Panthers." "Pyrite? But that's fool's gold." "Guess what Miss cranky-pants in training? No one cares." Jo said as she glares at her. "Before we can move on, are there any questions? None? Good. Now this All Stars Season will be different because first of all; we will be doing it on the road and second, you guys need these." Chris snaps his fingers and two interns appeared with boxes in their hands. Each one start passed out headbands with a team logo on it; The Sapphire Wolves get blue headbands with a light blue wolf symbol on the front and The Pyrite Panthers get gold-like headbands with a light mustard colored Panther symbol. "How long do we have to wear these?" Leshawna asked. "Until I say so." "This better not mess up my poof." Anne Maria said looking at the headband when Sugar responded, "I think you mean poodle." "What does that supposed to mean?!"

~in the confessional~

"I can't stand Sugar. She is so annoying." Anne Maria said with an angry glare.

~confessional ends~

"Hey! Anne Maria, Sugar, zip it! Your first challenge is something I like to call...Inventory Invasion! All you need to do is find something important in that warehouse, here's a clue; it's a person, and very new." "What does that mean?" "You figure it out, your the A Type player. I hope you all have been listening. You all have one hour. Now go!"

Both teams entered the warehouse from opposite ends. "Any ideas?" Brick asked his fellow teammates when Zoey spoke, "Since there are ten of us..." "We should split into..." Jasmine added. "Five teams of two!" They both said at the same time. "Wow, great minds think alike huh mate?" "Yeah. Let's pair up." Sky remarked but everyone else was partnered up except Sam. "Cool, looks like you and I are partners."

~in the confessional~

"Sam is a nice guy, but...I'm not sure whether he's serious or not about winning. Everything seems to be a video game to him." Sky said sounding slightly stressed.

~confessional ends~

Meanwhile on the other side, the members of Team Panther are arguing about the plan on how to search for the item. "Look I was a..." "If you say that one more time Courtney I will bail!" "Like you have the guts to leave the competition Jo!" "Evil is getting very impatient." "Dude you are starting to bug the Lightening!" "Hey poof head, can you knock off with that hairspray!" "Hey you try and look this fabulous all the time." "Oh please, you are not that fabulous." "Care to say that again cowgirl?!" Justin just stand there looking at himself with a mirror. "Oh Cody bear what are we going to do?" "First of all I am not your Cody bear! You need to get over it! Second..." Leshawna blew a loud whistle to get everyone's attention. They stopped arguing. "Listen y'all, if we want to win this we need to stop arguing and focus on the task at hand. There are eleven of us; we'll pair up in teams of two, but one of you will spy on the other team." "I think it should be Cody." "What? Why?" "Well we can't send Scott, and you have a clean slate. They'll think you got separated from us. Which is what you'll tell them."

~in the confessional~

"I would've said no, but at least I got a break from Sierra for a while."

~confessional ends~

"Fine I'll go." "Be careful Cody-kins." Courtney cleared her throat and began taking charge. "Okay, now that's settled let's partner up; Lightening and Max, Sugar and Sierra, Anne Maria and Justin, Jo and Leshawna, and Rodney and me." Anne Maria smiled when she looked at Justin. "Fine by me." Courtney became wide eyed when she realized she did not think this through. They part ways and started searching, except for Rodney and Courtney because the love struck farm big was making goo goo eyes at Courtney. "Um...Rodney? Are you okay?" "Heavy is my...I mean it's an honor to love...wait um..." The cranky CIT snapped her fingers at him. "Rodney! I need you to focus on this challenge, can you do that for me?" "You bet Courtney."

~in the confessional~

"I can't believe Courtney picked me to be her partner. She must really like me." Rodney said in a dreamily voice.

...

"Picking Rondey as my partner was a mistake. Then again he is strong which could be useful but his weakness is that he falls in love with the prettiest girl who gets his attention. A weakness that will be very useful to me." Courtney said trying to sound superior.

~confessional ends~

Jasmine and Samey were looking at the labels of the crates. "Hey Jasmine, remind me again why we're checking out the labels?" "Chris said we are looking for something new. I guess it's the dates when these crates arrived." "Okay, but about the other clue?" "Good question; it's a person and new. A tricky clue indeed. Let me think about it." While Jasmine was pondering Samey ran into Cody. "Oh hey." "H-hi." They both blush and giggle lightly. "Thanks again for helping me earlier." "No problem."

~in the confessional~

"Wow, Samey is so cute. She's got the coolness of Gwen, the sweetness of Zoey, and beauty of Lindsay, all wrapped into one perfect package. I bet that's why Amy picks on her all the time."

~confessional ends~

Cody giggled nervously and said, "I...uh...better get going." "Oh yeah, me too." Samey said as they part ways. Jasmine saw everything a smiles. "What?" "Nothing mate, just glad to see you happy."

"How we find the object in this mess? Evil does not waste time with search frivolous tasks like this one." "Leave that to the Lightening little man." The young self proclaimed MVP said as he started digging around making a bigger mess. Max glared at Lightening. "I hope you are going to clean that up." "Jackpot!" Lightening yelled out as he pointed to a tall crate. "What is it now?" The evil wannabe super genius took a closer and saw something that brought a mischievous smile to his face. "Gather the others minion." "It's Lightening."

Mike and Zoey were in the middle of searching for the object when he sighed sadly. "What's wrong Mike?" "It's just, I still feel bad about what happened in Season 5." "You shouldn't be, everyone knows Mal did all that, not you." "I tried to make it all up by doing community service, and sending apology letters and fruit baskets to the players Mal messed with, and yet I feel I have that sick feeling in the pot of my gut." Mike hung his head in shame. Zoey patted him on the back and gave him a sweet smile. "Time heals all wounds Mike." He looked at his girlfriend's lovely face and smiled. "Thanks Zoey."

Meanwhile, Sky and Sam were still looking around for anything unusual. "Hey Sky, I just realized something." "What?" "I think Chris gave us another hint; listening. What if he wants us to find a person." "What makes you think that?" "It's just just like in that video game I played last year; Crate Captors." Are you serious? Sam! This is not a video game! You need to get serious about it! Also, I don't think Chris would be that heartless as to putting a person's life at risk by putting him or her in a crate!" Suddenly, they heard someone calling out from a crate behind them. "Help! Help!" "Of course I could be wrong." "Someone is in that crate! I'll call the others!" Sam said as he started making animal calls. Sky was perplexed at first until the other wolves arrived. "What's the situation solider?" Brick asked. "Sam heard someone inside this crate." "Hang on! We'll get you out!" Jasmine yelled as they all started to try and brake down the crate.

Around the same time, the panthers gathered around the crate Lightening found. Courtney took a look to confirm it. "Yep inside this crate is a statue. I'm guessing it might be a person and it was shipped here recently but just to make sure we should open it." "But how are we supposed to do that?! We don't have a crowbar!" Leshawna bellowed when Sugar spoke up. "We could use Anne Maria's head, it's hard as a rock." "No body touches the hair!"

~in the confessional~

"Touchy, I meant that as a complement. Maybe if Anne Maria took better care of her appearance maybe she wouldn't be so cranky." Sugar commented as she crossed her arms.

~confessional ends~

Rodney stepped up and hit the top of the crate and slammed his fist on it. The side of the crate fell, inside was a marble statue of Chris McClain. "Yes! Good job Rodney!" Cody was the last one to arrive. "What's going on?" "We found a statue my Cody bear." He groaned at Sierra's remark. "Did you find out anything about the other team skinny minion?" "My name is Cody, not skinned minion and they are still looking." "Perfect, and with plenty of time to spare." Jo said when Chris called out through a speaker, "Listen up! If you found it bring it outside to show me. First team to find the right crate wins." "We can't carry that thing it's too heavy." "That's what Rodney is here for." "M-me?" "Yes, now grab and carry." "No way! I should carry it!" Rodney and Lightening start pulling the statue towards each other.

The wolves were still trying to rescue the captive. "Did you find a crowbar?" "No." "Let me out!" "Don't panic, we'll get you out." "Ten minutes!" Chris yelled again. Time was running out for the wolves and Jasmine knew there was only one thing to do; carry the crate with the person inside. "What's going on?!" The person said. "Hang on mate! This ride going to get a bit bumpy."

The panthers saw the wolves heading outside. Courtney was getting frustrated until Anne Maria spoke up. "Hey guys, if you are going to brawl, take it outside, and bring the statue with you." "Fine!" Rodney and a Lightening both yelled and carried the statue. Both teams were neck and neck but the panthers already beat the wolves outside. "Nice timing." Chris commented. The panthers were very pleased until Chris bellowed, "Awe man! I ordered a gold statue not a marble one!" "Nice going Farm boy!" Lightening insulted Rodney. They resumed fighting each other. The young MVP pushed Rodney causing him to knock over the statue. It broke into pieces. "Dude! Not cool!" Chris bellowed again. The wolves came in second. "Wolves, what's with the heavy breathing?" "No time! We need a crow bar!" Brick exclaimed. "I was going to give it to the panthers but since they already opened theirs, here you go." Chef tossed Jasmine a crowbar and she used it to brake the side crate wide open and a teenage girl stepped out feeling woozy from the shaking. She had long black hair in a french braid, cerulean blue eyes, ruby red lips, wearing a dark purple tank top, dark grey jeans, a tan colored denim jacket, a pair of brass goggles, a pair of black boots, and a dark brown leather thigh holster utility belt bag. "A girl?!" Everyone yelled. "Oh...uh...sup." "What were you doing in there?" Samey asked looking confused. "Ask Chris." The new girl answered as she pointed at the host.

"Everyone meet Erin. She will be joining us this season." "Wait, was this a challenge?" "Yep." "So who won?" "We did." Courtney said with smirk. Erin looked down in shame and then moved her sad gaze at the wolves. "I'm sorry I cost you the challenge." "Hey don't worry about it mate, your life is more important than a silly challenge." "Hang on, it's my job to say who wins." There was a short pause until Chris announced, "The Sapphire Wolves!" They cheered loudly after hearing that. "What?! But we found the statue of you!" Courtney yelled. "I never said the thing you are looking for is an object, it's a person. If you found Erin, you would've won." "Why did we need to find her?" Mike asked questioning Chris's motives. "I couldn't decide which team Arron should be on, so your challenge was to find her, and it looks like she will be joining Team Sapphire Wolf." "She's the reward?!" Jo asked sounding miffed. "Nope, she's a bonus. Their reward is they get to cruise around in this luxurious deluxe RV during the entire season, complete with bunk beds similar to the tube hotel rooms in Tokyo, a flat screen tv, a full stoked kitchen, and driven by a chauffeur." "Alright!" Arron called out. "So wait, where do we stay?" Leashawna asked. "Pyrite Panthers, you will get a regular RV driven by Chef Hatchet. But they both have a confessional installed in a private room in the back." The wolves head inside their awesome RV, leaving the panthers with shocked looks. "Panthers, I'll see you tonight at the elimination ceremony."

Later that night at the elimination ceremony, everyone gathered around at a campfire. "Pyrite Panthers, I am quite shocked. Not really, I kinda new you guys would bomb. Okay, so like before you all vote off the person from your team and onto the Hayride of Humiliation but this time instead of passing out marshmallows, we'll be passing out green hackie sacks. Whoever doesn't get one is out of the contest. The following players are safe; "Cody, Justin, Sierra, Max, Anne Maria, Rodney, Courtney, Leshawna, and Jo." Chris said as he tosses each of them a green hackie sack. "Which leaves Lightening and Sugar. Both of you are on the edge. Lightening for not being a team player and breaking a statue of myself. You are lucky it was not made of gold or otherwise you'd get kicked out permanently. Sugar, not only you were not helpful at all today but you were too busy annoying Anne Maria." "It's not my fault that I'm perfect." "That makes no sense!" "The person going home is...Lightening." "What?! But I am an MVP!" "Sorry dude, the team has decided."

Lightening was already on the hayride. "You all are going to regret this!" The arrogant foot player yelled out as the truck drove off. Chris looked at the camera and said, "One down, eleven to..." "Stop!" "Dave?! Didn't I already kick you out with the other rejects who didn't make the cut?" "I am no quitter! I deserve to be on a team! Any team! I want to stay in the game!" "If a I let you back in will promise not to yell and not sue me?" "Yes." "Okay then, you are on the Pyrite Panthers. They in that crummy RV. Here's your headband, now get moving, you are ruining my sign off." Chris handed Dave a Panther headband. The eager clean freak grabbed it and ran off to the RV. "As I was saying...one down, ten to go. But now's eleven again thanks to Dave. Who will be taking the hay ride express home? Who will win? And is there anyone else out trying to get back in the game unannounced? Guess you'll have to wait and see on the next Total Drama Road Warriors!"


	4. Name that Knick Knack

It was a beautiful morning as the two RV's drove to their next destination.

In the panther's RV, there was a long line for the bathroom. "Hey miss cranky pants! Some of us would like to use the bathroom." Jo yelled while banging on the door. "In a minute!" Courtney replied loudly. "Evil does not obey the lesser evil!" Max bellowed. Leshawna rolled her eyes.

~in the Panther confessional~

"Sheesh! Who picked the weirdos?! I guess the producers are really desperate for hugs ratings." Leshawna complained

~confessional ends~

Courtney finally steps out. "The bathroom is all yours." "Finally." Jo said but then Anne Maria rushes inside shutting the door. Everyone groaned. "I bet those wolves are having a bad morning too." Dave said with a smirk and his eyes closed. "Do you seriously believe that?" Cody said with an indifferent look. "No." He responded as slouched.

Meanwhile at the Wolves RV, Erin woke up slowly and starts getting out of bed. After she got ready, the shy contestant took a peek at where the others are. Everyone, except Jasmine who was in the girl's bathroom, sat down to breakfast. Erin sees Mike and Zoey sitting across from each other with lovey dovey expressions on their faces.

~in the wolf confessional~

"I can't believe I am on the same team with Mike and Zoey. This is so cool! I have been a major Moey fan ever since season 4. Moey is a power couple name for Mike and Zoey. I even made this "Moey" belt buckle. All I need to do is be a team player and not blow it. Besides the last thing I want to be labeled in the new Sierra. Honestly I don't care about that stuff but if I were to be labeled I would be "the non-label girl" or "the lady with no handle". Yes I know it's not clever but one them will catch on." Erin said with excitement.

~confessional ends~

Mike sees Erin peeking. "Hey Erin, why don't you sit down with us?" "Yeah, we don't bite." Sam commented. "Uh...sure thanks." She nervously walks up. Without warning the RV went through a small pothole and made the vechile bounce. Erin fell to the floor. "Are you okay?" Zoey asked with concern as she was about to help her up. The new girl rose up quickly. "I'm fine." she said as Erin sits down next to Sam. "So what are you guys doing?" "We're playing Would You Rather. I just asked everyone if they could pick one challenge to win ten million dollars would they rather participate in a Chef's manhunt or eat his cooking? What do you think." Gwen asked Erin. "Depends, which one will make my teeth chatter?" Everyone, except Sky, broke out laughing. "That's a good one." Brick said.

~in the Wolf confessional~

"I know it's a shock that someone like me has a sense of humor, but sometimes even when you are training night and day, you need to take a breather, hang with your friends, and laugh a little. Of course you should always keep your guard up. I learned how to do that in Cadet School." Brick said.

~confessional ends~

Jasmine stepped out of the bathroom and said, "Those bunk beds were surprisingly comfy and roomy.". "I know and the bathrooms are incredible and don't get me started on the food. It's like the McClain spa hotel on wheels." Mike said and Zoey nods in agreement. "I agree the amenities are pleasant and making this trip bearable but let's not forget why we are here. We're here to win, not on vacation." Sky said to everyone. Gwen rolled her eyes.

~in the wolf confessional~

"Look Sky is nice and all but if she starts barking orders at us, I am convincing the others to vote her off in we lose today's challenge. It's nothing personal, the last thing we need is another Courtney." Gwen said sounding slightly irritated.

...

"Okay so maybe I sounded a bit bossy, but I have to get this team focused. We were lucky last time, the outcome of today's challenge could be different. Anyway, just to be safe I should form an alliance with one of the players. Let's see, Mike and Zoey are a tight couple and so are Shawn and Jasmine. Dawn is okay but she freaks me out with all that aura reading stuff, Sam was somewhat helpful yesterday but I can't take my chances. Gwen has a lot of experience Being a contestant on Total Drama but she's friends with that indie girl and wouldn't join an alliance without her. Besides, Zoey wouldn't be interested anyway, a rookie mistake. I can't believe someone like her made it to the All Stars season finale. So the only possible players are Brick which makes sense; Brick is disciplined and good at following orders. As for Samey, she'll be Plan B incase my alliance with Brick goes South or he gets voted off." Sky suddenly feels the RV stopping. "Better see what's up." She said as Sky steps out of the confessional.

~confessional ends~

Chris was standing in front of a red curtain. "Morning everyone, how did everyone sleep? Well I know the Wolves look well rested." "So why bother asking?" "Sheesh, looks like a certain CIT didn't have her morning coffee. Anyway, time for today's challenge." Sky gasped when she saw Dave stepping out of the Panther RV. "Wait a minute! What's Dave doing here?!" "Oh yeah, Dave came back and is now on Team Panther." Sky groaned.

~in the wolf confessional~

"Like a Zombie Apocalypse, this is going to get ugly." Shawn commented on that particular situation.

~confessional ends~

Dave noticed Erin. "Um...who's that?" "That's Erin and she is on Team Wolf. Everyone caught up? Good." "Sir! Permission to ask for our current location?" "Permission granted Brick." "Where are we?" "Welcome to Parc de la Jacques Cartier, outside of Quebec." "Wait a minute our challenge is at a park? Outside of civilization? Is this a physical challenge? Why don't we have it there? You know where the hospitals are?" "Shut it Dave, even Cameron has more guts than you." "Thank you Jo. Now since we had two crazy challenges yesterday I thought it might be fun to play a game I like to call..." The curtain pulls revealing a game show set on top of a steep hill. "...Name that Knick Knack! Now get to your seats; wolves on the left and panthers on the right." Everyone sat down as Chris instructed. "Okay, here are the rules; I will describe a certain Knick knack by it's features, first one to hit the buzzer must say the name of this item, get it right and you earn a point for your team." "What happens if we get it wrong?" "I'm glad you asked Sam. Anyone familiar with that old nursery rhyme?" "Yeah?" Dave asked sounding unsure.

~in the Panther confessional~

"Honestly I have no clue, when I was a kid I had this incident at the lake with some geese and it turned ugly. Long story short it's the reason why I'm afraid of Mother Goose." Dave said looking nervous and confused.

~confessional ends~

"If you get it wrong, you have to roll down this hill and fall into one of those mystery vats we have lined up. Each vat contains either something pleasant or really nasty. Everyone ready? Good, time to start the game. This item can be seen during the holidays, they say you can make a wish on it, and you can shake it up as much as you want." Samey immediately hits the buzzer first. "Samey?" "Snow globe!" "Correct. Wolves get a point." The wolves cheered and congratulated Samey. "Pfft. Big deal, that question was easy." Courtney said in a mean and sarcastic tone.

~in the wolf confessional~

"Courtney reminds me so much of Amy; bossy and mean." Samey said as she shivers at that creepy thought.

~confessional ends~

"Okay, next question; This Knick knack can be hung on a wall, and has been seen in movies and TV shows..." Sugar hit the buzzer before Chris can finish his question. "A moose head!" "No, it's a cat kitchen clock." "What?!" The obsessed beauty pageant queen yelled out. "If you'd let me finish the question you would've gotten it right. Now get rolling." Sugar get out of her seat and starts rolling down the hill landing in a vat filled with cream of toe jam. Everyone was grossed out while Chris laughed. Sugar returned to her seat pouting. "Ew! Don't come near me toe girl!" "Shut it spray can chick!" Chris used his airhorn to break up the fight between Sugar and Anne Maria. "Moving on, this Knick knack can look like a living being and can also be made of wood, ceramic, or porcelain." Zoey hits the buzzer. "Zoey? Your answer?" "A figurine." "Correct! Wolves 2, Panthers 0." Courtney gave her teammates a glare and yelled, "Come on! Get your heads in the game!" Leshawna, Jo, Anne Maria and Sugar glared back. Rodney became concerned and spoke up. "Courtney is smart like...a scientist...and...ugh."

~in the Panther confessional~

"I had to save my Courtney from being voted off." Rodney said heroically with a slight tone of affection.

~confessional ends~

"If you Panthers are done chit chatting I'd like to move on with this game. "The sooner the better." Jo remarked. "Now next question, this Knick knack has a good beat when around music..." Anne Maria hits the buzzer and yelled out, "Dancing flower!" "Correct, the score is now 2 to 1." Chris announced. "Finally, we have a point." Courtney said with a sigh of relief.

And so the game show montage begins; Sam got one right about the action figurines, Sierra got one wrong and rolls into a vat of mud, Jo crawled returned after rolling into a vat full of worms, Zoey got one right and so did Dave, Sky rolls into a vat of oysters, Rodney rolls into honey, Cody gets one right, Dave gets one wrong and rolls into a vat of feathers, Max rolls into a vat of dirty diapers, Anne Maria rolls into fruit punch, Samey climbs out a vat full of guacamole, and so on.

"Man, loads of humiliation and yet the score is 9 to 9. Which mean it's time for a tie breaker!" Chris announced again. Some of the contestants groaned. "Hey quit whining." Courtney said to her teammates when Dave remarked, "Hey, at least we faced the vats." "Seriously? You only rolled into a vat once and it was full of feathers." "Courtney! Dave! Zip it! In this lightening round, you but you must pick one person on your team who hasn't got a question wrong. Get it right your teams wins, get it wrong and you have to face the ultimate vat of mystery!" Chris points to the large vat that was just set up. "Evil chooses Courtney!" Max bellowed. "You know for once, I agree with this dude. I second that motion." Leshawna said. Courtney was shocked as the others, except Rodney, who raised their hands in agreement. "Cool, wolves have you decided yet? If you don't, I can pick for you." Chris looks at Zoey hoping she'll volunteer. "I'll do it." Erin said as she rose up from her seat and the others gasped. "What?!" Gwen's eyes widened with astonishment. "Okay Erin the newbie versus CIT Courtney, this should be interesting. Now...for the bonus question..." Everyone waited with anticipation. "For one point, what is the North American name for Knick knack?" There was a moment of silence between the competitors until Courtney hits her buzzer. "Trinket!" "True, that is another word for Knick knack but I said this is a North American term." Chris explained and Erin hit the buzzer. "What's your answer Erin?" "Tchotchke!" "Correct! The Sapphire Wolves win!" The wolves cheered and lifted Erin in the air. Chris turned his head to the dumbstruck CIT. "Courtney, time to get rolling." She sign as Courtney rose from her seat and started rolling all the way into the vat but then screamed with horror. "Ahhhhhhhh! Green jelly!" She got out quickly and ran around screaming when Sugar stopped her. "Hoowee, you are lucky!" She licks the jelly off Courtney's face and the CIT was even more freaked out.

Later that afternoon, Courtney, Rodney, Dave, Justin, Anne Maria and Jo Are having a little pow wow discussing who is going home. "We have to get rid of Sugar, she is annoying and the reason why we lost since she got most of the questions wrong." "I agree with Courtney." Rodney spoke in a dreamily tone. "That girl is like platform shoes, totally out of style." Anne Maria commented. "Are you sure? Why don't we vote off Cody? He practically the weakest link." Dave suggested when Jo slapped him upside the head and said, "Normally I'd agree with you but if we vote him off Sierra will go ballistic and that's the last thing we need. The girl is already crazy." "Alright sheesh. Justin what do you think?" "I'm good with whatever." The super model said while looking at himself with a mirror. Dave raised an eyebrow questioning Justin being here.

~in the panther's confessional~

"Honestly I was going to suggest we vote of Justin since he didn't answer any questions and all he does is admiring himself but I've already got on Jo's bad side and I don't to make any enemies. Plus, Sugar is driving everyone crazy. I have to hang in there until Merge Day. This is going to be a long season."

~confessional ends~

At the panther's second elimination ceremony, everyone waited for the results of the voting process. "Alright, there are eleven of you and I have ten green hackie sacks. When I call your name I toss you one, the person who doesn't Get one will take a one way trip on the Hayride of Shame and never come back. The following players are safe; Anne Maria, Dave, Max, Cody, Leshawna, Rodney, Sierra, Jo, and Courtney. The last hackie sack goes to...Justin." "What?! No?! Why Panthers?!" "Because you are a pain in the neck and all that stuff you said about being talented? You are so not." Anne Maria smirked. Chef escorted Sugar to Hayride of Shame. She hopped on and the truck drove off. Jasmine and Shawn were watching everything from the Wolves RV. "Yes!" The zombie fighter yelled out enthusiastically. "It's about time that kooky koala hit the road." They went back to celebrating with the others.

Chris is outside doing his signoff. "Finally it's one down and twenty one to go. Who will be next to take the bumpy humiliating hayride? Find out next time on Total Drama Road Warriors!"


	5. Danger Ball

"Last time on TDRW, after that crazy pre-challenge elimination challenge and the mini hunt in the warehouse, I thought a nice friendly game show filled with tricky question about knick knacks and rolling down a hill into vats of various surprises would be a nice break. Some players are Knick knack savis, but others were not especially Sugar who practically held the Panthers back. That and she was really annoying which almost made Anne Maria lose her head. Dispite the fact that Courntey lost to Erin, making her team lose, and fell into a vat of green jelly, it was Sugar going home. Will the Wolves win three in a row? Find out in this thrilling, action packed episode of Total Drama Road Warriors!"

* * *

Erin woke up to the sounds of songbirds, until she hits the snooze button. She tucked the strands of her black hair behind her ear and let out a soft yawn. "Good morning Erin." She turned her head slightly to see Zoey greeting her with a friendly smile.

~in the wolf confessional~

"Being on the same team with Zoey is the best! Ever since season 4 I always like to think of her as the sister I never had but really wanted. I guess it's because she and I have some things in common, for example I had a bit of a lonely childhood too, mostly because my parents and I moved around a lot before we settled down in Vancouver. She is my hero. I would've love to tell her that but the last thing I wanna do is embarrass myself and scare her."

~confessional ends~

"We just arrived at a new location, better see what sweet torture Chris has planned for us." Erin giggled at Zoey's light sarcasm.

Everyone got off their RV and gasped at what they saw. "Anyone recognize this place?" Chris asked. Sierra squealed and jumped glee to get Chris's attention. "I know! It's the abandoned movie studio lot from Total Drama Action." "Correct Sierra, this where we'll be having our next challenge and be spending the next couple of days." "Are you serious?!" "Just be glad it's in the middle of civilization Dave. Now, these challenges will be a combination of movie genres and some from past total drama seasons. Now grab some breakfast at Craft's services because you are gonna need a lot of energy for this one." Team Wolf and Team Panther walked over to where Craft's services is set up."I hope it's not going to be a horror movie genre." Zoey said with a concerned tone. "Don't worry Zoey, I'll protect you." Mike said as he comforted her by holding Zoey's hand. "And besides this sheila knows a thing or two about the do's and don'ts in horror movie situations." Jasmine said, patting on Gwen's back. "Uh...thanks Jasmine." "Don't be shy Gwen, you should be proud. At least this time we won't run into a real psycho killer." Zoey giggled with her horror movie loving friend and they both laughed. Leshawna couldn't help but overhear them.

~in the Panther Confessional~

"What is up with that Zoey girl? She is a little too friendly. No doubt that red is up to something. Why would she be friends with Gwen? Looks like I'll have to keep a close eye on her." Leashawna said as she glared away from the camera.

~confessional ends~

After everyone arrived and grabbed their chow, Erin just had a lightbulb moment. "Oh wait! Before we eat, how about a group photo?" "Why?" "Look, So far this team has won two challenges in a row, eventually we'll lose not only the challenge but also a team member so I thought we should all take one before that happens." Everyone nodded and agreed to that idea. Erin set up her red digital camera she managed to smuggle in, set it on the counter near their table and set the timer. She quickly joined the others. "Say road trip." "Road trip!" The camera took their picture. Leshawna's still glared at Gwen and Zoey.

Later, they were told to report to studio number 5. While they were walking Dawn tapped on Leshawna's shoulder. "Leshawna, may I speak with you?" "Pass girl, I am in the zone right now," They finally arrived. "Why are we in a court?" Dave asked. Chris appeared in a referee uniform. "Because today's challenge is an ode to TDA's Sports Movie genre." Sky's eyes lit up when Chris made that announcement and yelled, "Woohoo!"

~in the Panther confessional~

"Of course this would be a sports movie challenge, this is Sky's element!" Dave said sounding frustrated.

~confessional ends~

"Calm down Sky, unless you are excited for...Danger Ball!" Everyone gasped at the title. "Say what now?!" Leshawna exclaimed. "It's also an ode to the dodgeball challenge from season one. Did I forget to mention that?" "Yes you did." Gwen answered while glaring at the mischievous host. "Any who, your challenge is to win a game of dodge ball while avoiding not only the dodge-balls so but also some other obstacles you may encounter during each game. First team to win three games wins."

~in the Wolf confessional~

"On second thought, I prefer a horror movie challenge, at least I know what's coming, and Mike will protect me." Zoey said, sighing dreamily at the thought of being in Mike's arms in a scary movie situation.

~confessional ends~

Courtney spoke up in a snobby tone. "Excuse me Chris, but they have eleven players to our ten." "Fine...6 wolves sit out, 5 panthers sit out. Anymore questions? Okay, pick your players."

~in the Panther confessional~

"This is so not fair, some of my teammates aren't even athletic. I need to be really careful about who I pick." Courtney said as she pondered.

~confessional ends~

"Okay mates, who should go first?" Jasmine asked. "Zoey, Shawn, Brick, you, and I will go first." Sky said. The other wolves sat down.

Meanwhile on the other side of the court side, Courtney volunteered herself to take charge. "Jo, Rodney, Justin, Leshawna, and yours truly. The rest of you sit." "Fine by me, this will give me time to think up an evil plan." Max said as he crossed his crossed and sat on the bench. Just ion tapped on Courtney's shoulder. "Courtney, can I sit this one out until the challenge is over?" "Why?" "Last time I was here I lost my looks because of injury, I don't wanna go through that again." The grouchy CIT grumbled and answered, "Fine! Sierra, take Justin's place." Sierra got up and Justin sat down next to Dave.

~in the Panther confessional~

"How can I show everyone that I have game with Courtney in charge?!" Dave complained.

~confessional ends~

Dave rose up from the bench and spoke, "Hey, I can take Justin's place?" Courtney laughs at him. "Yeah right, unless this was a challenge on staying clean you are not playing." He sat right down after that, hanging his head with embarrassment.

~in the Panther confessional~

"I know Dave is not much of an athlete but she could've have been nicer to him." Cody commented on Courtney's harsh behavior.

~confessional ends~

Chris sat on the chair and looked around to see both teams are prepared. "Ready! Set! Go!" He blew his air horn to start the first game. Players from both teams grabbed their dodgeball. Jo threw her ball at Sky, but the young female gymnast dodged it successfully and threw hers at the aggressive athlete. Then out of nowhere a green ball with Chris's face on it flew across the room missing Sky. "What in the world?!" She turned to see it was fired by Chef from a control panel. "Dude! Work on your aim!" Chris yelled at Hatchet. Chef grumbled and pressed some buttons. "Stand your ground soldiers." Brick discretely said to his teammates and they nodded in agreement. Courtney looked at her teammates. "Don't just stand there! Take those wolves down!" Sierra narrowed her gaze at Samey.

~in the Panther confessional~

"I don't trust that blond. I know she has been flirting with Cody. So my plan is simple, I help my team win and miss cheerleader goes home and then Cody is all mine." Sierra explained.

~confessional ends~

"For Cody!" Sierra throws her dodgeball at Samey but she missed and hit the wall, it bounced back and knocked herself out. "Sierra is out!" Chris declared. "What?! But Sierra got hit by her own ball!" Courtney exclaimed. "Yes but since it bounced off the Wolves side it counts as friendly fire." Chris chuckled and added, "Besides Samey isn't even playing so that's an automatic disqualification for the super fan." The miffed CIT turned to the other panthers. "Anne Maria, you're up." "No way am I going to risk losing my looks." "Nice to know that someone here understands the importance of one's appearance." Justin commented on Anne Maria's rebuttal which made her blush and smile. Dave rose up quickly. "Let me play." Max pulled Dave by his sweater vest and rose up from his seat. "Forget it, obviously this is the job for evil!" "I thought you didn't want to get involved." "Can't an evil genius make up his mind?" Max asked rhetorically, grabbed a ball, and walked over to join the other players. Chris blew his airhorn again to resume the game. While everyone threw their dodge balls and avoid the occasional obstacles like; random tire swings, logs, water balloons filled with mud, and ping pong balls, Max focused his aim at Mike.

~in the Panther confessional~

"Mike may not be Mal anymore but he possesses the skills of his other personalities; Svetlana's gymnastics, Vito's strength and scrappiness, and Manitoba's survival skills. A great threat indeed to my evil cause. Once I take him down no one will stop me!" Max laugh evilly.

~confessional ends~

Max threw the ball at Mike, but instead he accidentally got Brick. The cadet was out and switched places with Zoey. She threw her ball at Max and got him out. "Curses! Defeated by a red head indie chick!" He bellowed.

By the end of the first game, the Sapphire Wolves won. Everyone took a ten minute break. Courtney started yelling at the Panthers. "I cannot believe we lost!" "Chill Courtney McCranky-pants, we'll win the next one." "But then we need a tie breaker!" "It's better than no game at all right?" Cody said and Courtney gave him an annoyed look, making him shut up. The Wolves were having a bit of a pow wow themselves. "Okay, this time, it will be Mike, Zoey, Brick, Shawn and I." "Wait a minute I think the others should have a chance." Shawn suggested. Sky looked at the others and back. "But we are doing so well." "I agree with Shawn." Mike said. The female gymnast sighed and said, "Fine then; Erin and Gwen switch with Jasmine and Mike." They rose up from their benches and switched. Courtney picked Rodney, Justin, Anne Maria, Jo, and Dave to play. The next game went on for awhile, Dawn sensed something is up with Leshawna's aura as she stared at Zoey as she cheered for Gwen.

~in the Wolf Confessional~

"I have been sensing some extreme negative vibes from Leshawna; some anger and jealously, and mostly sadness. I know we are on opposite teams but I must reach out to her." Dawn said.

~confessional ends~

Sky got Jo out with ease. So far the Wolves were doing good until Rodney got Gwen out. Seeing the goth girl fall made Courtney smile.

~in the Panther confessional~

"It's so good to see my Courtney happy again, she is so pretty when she smiles." Rodney said as he sighed happily.

~confessional ends~

Gwen switched with Samey, and Jo switched with Sierra who volunteered again. The nervous cheerleader was terrified at Sierra's determined yet scary look. They threw their ball at the same time. Samey was safe because the ball missed her again and she got the hyper Cody lover out. Dave took his chance and finally threw the ball and it hit Sky. Everyone gasped at what happened. Sky's eyes bugged out with shock. The second game ended, the score was one to one. The Panthers were totally amped.

~in the Panther confessional~

"Yes! I did it! Yes! Who's got game now Sky?!" Dave taunted.

~confessional ends~

Zoey helped Sky up. "Sky? Are you okay?" But Sky didn't respond, she was still in shock.

~in the wolf confessional~

"I lost...to Dave?!" Sky yelled out and screamed with anger.

~confessional ends~

"Alright players, we got one more game left. Which of you will be victorious?" Chris said.

The third game became chaotic. Dodgeballs were flying everywhere and players kept on switching. Leshawna became vicious with her throws, she took out, Zoey, Jasmine, Mike, and Sam.

Fifteen minutes later, Dawn and Leshawna were the last ones standing. "You are going down Miss aura reader." "Leshawna, the only reason I volunteered to play was to speak to you since you refuse to talk to me earlier. You must not let your jealousy consume your soul otherwise you will go down the path of despair and regret. Just make up with Gwen." Dawn warned her. Leshawna's eyes opened wide and glared at Dawn as she gripped in her ball tight. "The only path you will be taking will be the loser path!" She threw it hard at the gentle nature lover and Dawn got knocked out. The Wolves gasped loudly and sharply. "Dawn!" They ran to her side. "The Pyrite Panthers win!" Chris yelled out. The Panthers cheered out loud for their first victory.

~in the Panther confessional~

"I like to make one thing clear, I am not jealous. My friendship with Gwen ended long ago. Dawn has been meditating way too long." Leshawna said with denial.

~confessional ends~

Later that night, the Sapphire Wolves have their first elimination ceremony at the amphitheater. "Wow, must really stink to lose for the first time. Oh well, you guys were due any day, better now then never. In TDAS, I would hand out the gilded Chris to those who are safe but since this is TDRW, I am sticking with the green hackie sacks. I have ten of them right here, when I call your name I'll you one. The player who does not receive a have sack will leave on the hayride of shame and never come back. The first green hackie sack goes to; Jasmine, Sky, Mike, Zoey, Shawn, Brick, Sam, Gwen, and Erin." Chris looks at Samey and Dawn. "Dawn, you were more concerned about your opponent than winning for your team, definitely a good reason for you to leave. Samey, you have a good aim but...actually I can't think of a good reason for you to go, except maybe to stop you from distracting Cody but then again it was hilarious to see Sierra have an epic fail like that, a good reason for you to stay." "What?! Chris I haven't done anything to either of them!" Samey exclaimed. "The loser going home tonight is...Dawn. So Samey you are safe for now." The host tossed her the last hackie sack. Samey sighed with relief but was sad to see Dawn leaving on the hayride.

A little bit later, Gwen looked around the lot and found Leshawna heading toward Craft's services to join the Panther for a celebratory dinner and grabbed her by the shoulder. "That was low Leshawna." Gwen said, giving her former gal pal a glare so cold that it made Leshawna shiver. "Whatever, none of your friends have game at all, especially Zoey." "You don't even know her. You know what, I think Dawn is right about your jealousy, and I don't like it." Gwen walked away leaving Leshawna alone, with a mixed look of sadness and more jealousy.

* * *

"Whoa, I never expected Leshawna to act like that? Will a good meal and some well dserved rest help adjust her attitude? Or will she stay like that? Come back and join us next time."


	6. I Scream Sundae Man

The panthers were hanging out in their RV. Leshawna, Justin, and Anne Maria were at the table playing cards. The jersey girl noticed Leshawna's eyes had that same intense focus from yesterday which made bit her a bit curious about her behavior. Finally Anne Naria spoke. "So Leshawna, what all that about yesterday?" "What was what?" "You look like you wanna take them down bad, especially that redhead, you do realize this is just a competition right?" Justin asked because he noticed it too, and he usually notices things like that. "You mean Zoey? Don't let that innocent face fool you, she is a cheater just like that Dawn girl trying to mess with my head with all that spiritual junk." Anne Maria was very shocked about Leshawna's harsh and quick perspective of Zoey. "Hey, Zoey may be a lot of things; a tacky dresser, miss apologizes a lot, and the indie chick with no taste, but she is not a cheater." "Since when do you stand up for her? You two aren't even friends."

~in the confessional~

"Leshawna's right. Why did I defend Zoey? Wait a minute there is nothing is some rule book that says you can't defend someone especially if that person if your enemy right? Besides, what I said is true, Zoey is no cheater. The only thing she's cheating out of is getting better fashion tips." Anne Maria said, then she pulled out her hairspray and started styling her poof.

~confessional ends~

Sierra was typing everything they were talking on her new smartphone, as a Total Drama dedicated blogger it was her duty to leak out any personal information about what goes on with her teammates. Suddenly she sees Cody stepping inside. "Hey Cody bear, where have you been?" "Just went out for a walk."

Meanwhile the Sapphire Wolves were trying to heal their sores along with their emotional scars from yesterday's challenge. "Oh man, I am still sore from yesterday, my bruises' bruises have bruises." Sam said, wincing at the pain. Mike moaned in agreement with his friend while Zoey tries to heal his back with an ice pack, he was really enjoying it. Gwen looked at her friends with great concern.

~in the wolves confessional~

"I can't believe Leshawna did this, all because she was jealous of me and Zoey. I know what I said to her last night was harsh but it was true. I should give my friends the heads up unless Sky is going to pull a Courtney." Gwen said.

...

Sky was very concerned about what happened yesterday. "It's bad enough Dave actually took me down, but Leshawna taking down my teammates so ruthlessly? That's it, time to shift gears."

...

"Dude, check out this bruise on my arm, it looks like a beaver." Sam showed his bruise mark on his arm right up to the camera.

~confessional ends~

"Listen everyone, the panthers got a taste for victory and will be hungry for more, we need to step our game and win today's challenge, that means no joking around and let's be more efficient with our timing. But most importantly, do not socialize with the members of the other team." "Why?" Sam asked the bossy gymnast. "We don't want to make the same mistake Dawn did right? Are we all in agreement?" The other wolves nodded, only because they were too much in pain to make an agreement. Samey heads back to the RV to take a quick nap before today's challenge when she sees a bouquet of flowers with a note attached to it. She picked it up and took a look; I'm glad you didn't get voted off. Sorry about your friend. Hope these flowers help you feel better. Cody. The blond shy twin smiled and sighed.

~in the wolf confessional~

"That was really sweet of Cody to care. This is actually the first time a guy has sent me flowers and not my sister. Usually whenever I have a crush on a guy Amy would swoop in and steal him away from me before the date. But this time she is not here to ruin it, I mean if I was really interested in him." Samey said with a nervous giggle.

~confessional ends~

Samey turned around and accidentally bumped into her friend Jasmine. "Oh, sorry about that." "It's cool mate. So flowers from that sweetheart of yours?" The Australian teen smiled and Samey blushed. "What? Oh no, these flowers are for everyone." "Sure they are, and a mother kangaroo uses her pouch to store her wallet and stuff." Jasmine said comically with slight sarcasm.

~in the wolf confessional~

"I don't care what Sky says, Samey deserves to have a bit of a Romeo and Juliet relationship with Cody. I know how she feels, I went through the same thing with Shawn. I think Sky is still freaked out about Dave beating her at dodgeball and wants to avoid him at all costs by telling us to treat them like dangerous enemies. They are a revival team yes but not dangerous. Those two really need to grow up and actually talk to each other instead of acting like coyotes fighting for the title of alpha."

~confessional ends~

Chris pulls out his megaphone and made an announcement. "Good morning road warriors! Meet me at Studio 12 for a challenge that will send chills down your spine." The host chuckled a bit at the end. Everyone arrived in front of Studio 12, Chris was wearing a white winter coat with dark teal camouflage. "Um, Chris? Why are you wearing that? It's so out of season." Anne Maria commented on his look. "Yeah, because last time I checked it's summer." Gwen added. "The answer to your question is inside." Chris snapped his fingers and the interns parted the doors. The entire inside of the building was covered with odd colored ice cream. Everyone was in awe. Sam was about to lick the snowman made of it. "I wouldn't lick that ice cream if I were you Sam." "Why?" "Let's just say this ice cream flavor is not fit for human consumption; month old grits and black licorice." Everyone was grossed out by that." "Why would you have these favors?" Shawn asked curious about what goes on in the host's head. "To make these cool ice cream forts out of them." "This is an ice cream war movie challenge." "We're going to make sundaes again?" Courtney said with a slightly grossed out tone. "Not exactly. This is more of an ultimate freeze tag war, to win all you have to do is to tag your opponents with mini ice cream cannons. First team to get tagged the most loses and the winning will not only win invincibility but will have a special reward; a wicked ice cream social after dinner."

~in the Panther confessional~

"I could care less about the reward, what I really desire is destroying Zoey's confidence! A few more wins for my team and Zoey will be voted off! Besides, I have been off ice cream ever since that sundae challenge from the first All Stars season. On the plus side I have lost a lot of weight." Courtney said with a smug look on her face.

...

"I cannot wait to take down Zoey again in this challenge, hitting her with that dodgeball yesterday felt so good." Leshawna had an eager look on her face as she thought of defeating Zoey again.

~confessional ends~

"The wolves get creamy earthworm delight, and the Panthers get sloppy slug surprise." Chris says as Chef hands the wolves blue mini ice cream cannons and the yellow ones for the Panthers. "Sounds like the kind of ice cream zombies would eat." Shawn commented. "This is gross on so many levels." Samey complained. Everyone else nodded and murmured in agreement, especially Cody who secretly waned at her not knowing that Sierra was watching him and glared.

~in the Panther confessional~

"Samey is going down!" Sierra screamed.

~confessional ends~

"Now go to your assigned forts and good luck. Battle starts in five minutes." The wolves took the fort shaped like a wolf's head and the panthers took the one that looks like a panther's head. Sky looked at her teammates. "Alright Wolves, today we will take back our dignity." "Um, over dramatic much?" Arron asked rhetorically. "Sorry, I couldn't help it." "Okay, let's spilt into five teams of two, just like what we did at the warehouse, but this time the two people will hold down the first while the rest of us go after the panthers." Jasmine said. "Good idea Jasmine." Zoey commented. "So who pairs with who?" The game master asked. Mike was about to speak, "I'll go with..." Sky cut him off. "I think this time we should assign partners, last time was a bit random. Plus, time is of the essence. I think it should be Gwen and Zoey, Mike and Sam, Erin and Samey, Jasmine and I. Boys will take the west side, we'll take the east. Brick and Shawn will stay here incase the panthers come here. Any questions? Good. Time to move out."

~in the confessional~

"I have to pair them up like that, the last thing I need is some of my teammates making out in the middle of the challenge." Sky confessed.

~confessional ends~

Meanwhile at the Panther fort, they argued about who is going with who. Anne Maria wanted to stay at the first with Justin, Leshawna and Jo argued about who can play the game better, Sierra begs like crazy to be paired with Cody, and all Rodney did was stare at Courtney. The former know it all finally blew up. "Enough! We only have three minutes until the game starts. So here are the pairings, whether you like it or not; Rodney and Jo, Sierra and Dave, Max and Cody, and Leshawna and I will go. Justin and Anne Maria will watch the fort and better stay vigilant!" "Yeah yeah yeah, keep your tacky grey sweater on girl." Anne Maria said, which made Courtney growl. "But I wanna pair with Cody." Sierra whined. "Why? So you can try and make out with Cody? Even though I highly doubt it will happen I do not trust you to control yourself. So suck it up!" Courtney yelled at the uber fan.

~in the Panther confessional~

"Courtney is so out of control, I am so going to blog her." Sierra declared.

...

"That girl needs to chill unless she wants wrinkles." Anne Maria squad as she puts on her face.

...

"Honestly I don't know what I saw in her during that fairy tale movie challenge." Justin said.

~confessional ends~

"Time is up players! Game on!" Chris announced through the speakers. "Come minion, time to evil." Max commanded him and Cody groaned. "Be careful Courtney." Rodney warned his crush. Courtney gave him a fake smile.

The panthers moved out and so did the wolves. "Hey Sky?" "Yeah Jasmine?" "Why did you pair everyone like that?" "No reason." The gymnast lied. Around the same time, Rodney was getting concerned about Courtney. "Do you think she'll be okay?" "Hey farm boy, last time I checked this is the 21st century, no need to be in all knight and shining armor mode." "I know Jo, but Courtney is so delicate." "Haha! Delicate?! Her?!" Rodney's face became red with rage and started arguing with Jo. "Hey! Don't you dare make fun of her like that!" Suddenly he gets hit in the back of the head with a scoop of creamy earthworm by Mike._ "The score is now Wolves 1, Panthers 0."_ Chris announced. "Nice going Paul Baboon!" Jo yelled while dodging Sam's fire and ran off. Rodney was about to walk away when Chris stopped him. "Dude, it's freeze tag. You're not supposed to move until the game is over." The embarrassed farm boy sighed and just stood there. Jo fired her ice cream at Sam, but he used his video game moves to dodge them.

At the Panther Fort, Justin was trying to fix his hair. "This temperature is seriously giving me fly always." "Don't worry tall, tan, and handsome, I think I have the solution." She pulls out a can of hairspray and a comb of her poof, and starts fixing his hair. "And perfection." Anne Maria stuff them back into her poof and pulls out a mirror to show him. "Very nice. You are good." Justin commented and she blushed. "Thanks." They looked at each other for a while until they got tagged by Samey and Erin. Chris speaks, _"The Panthers better get their butts moving because the score is now 3 to 0."_ The girl high five each other. "We make an awesome team." Erin said and Samey added, "We sure do." She sees Jo sneaking up behind Erin and fires sloppy slug surprise at her. Samey pushed Erin out if the way and get hit instead. "Samey!" Erin exclaimed, turned quickly, and fired a scoop at Jo. She didn't have time to dodge and was tagged.

Leshawna and Courtney were keeping an eye out for the other Wolves when Chris announced, _"The score is now 4 to 1. So far the wolves have the lead."_ "Ugh! Worst team ever! Win or lose I will take out Zoey!" Courtney declared. "Whoa! Wait a minute! Who says you take out Zoey?! It should be me!" Leshawna argued. "No! I should because she has better skills than me! Which make her a threat!" "Well she stole my best friend!" "Ha! Dawn was right! You are so jealous!" "I am not!" They argued so loud, that Jasmine and Sky caught them. "You are going down!" Sky called out and fired her first scoop at Courtney but the CIT dodged. While the two competitive females continued firing ice cream at each other, Jasmine fired hers at Leshawna, but she ran off before it hit her. The queen of the outback chased her for a while until Max fired his scoop at her and missed. "Curses again! That should've been an easy shot!" Max bellowed. Jasmine glared at the not so evil genius. Cody noticed the fierceness in her eyes and ran off. "Minion! Come back here!" Max yelled at Cody. She forgot about Leshawna and returned fire at him. Max's face was covered with the worm slime._ "Now its 5 to 1. Seriously I am getting bored." _Chris spoke again.

"Cody!" Sierra called out with worry. "Will you keep it down? You might give us away." Dave warned his partner. "You can't tell me what to do! Only Cody can!" She yelled. "So partner up with him!" "Maybe I will!" She ran off. Dave moved on and saw Sky and Courtney firing ice cream at each other. Dave decided to help Courtney and take down Sky again. The gymnast was going to fire her last scoop at Courtney but she saw Dave and quickly fired hers at him. At the same time Courtney fired hers. Dave got hit and accidentally fired his at Courtney._ "7 to 2!"_ Chris laughed at that epic freeze tag fail after he announced the current score of the game.

Sierra found her Cody heading her way. "Cody!" She screamed with glee and opened her arms to hug him. Suddenly Cody got hit by Erin. "Cody!" The uber fan screamed with fright, she glared at Erin and fired at her. She dodged at fired another scoop. Sierra ran off. The score was now Wolves 8 and Panthers 2. She stopped running and panted, feeling bad about leaving Cody like that. Sierra spots Zoey and Gwen who were still looking out for the other Panthers. She took her chance and fired a scoop at Gwen. "Zoey run!" Gwen warned. The indie redhead nodded and took off before Sierra can take another shot. The Cody lover got spotted by Jasmine and ran off. By the time she got to safety, Sierra tripped and accidentally fired a scoop at Sam. "Sam!" Mike was about to help him. "Don't worry about me dude, head back to base." Mike did what Sam told him to do and took off.

Fifteen minute later, Zoey was on her way back to the fort to regroup when Chris made another announcement,_ "The score is now Wolves 9, Panthers 7. The heat is on in the artificial frozen tundra."_ She picked up the pace and made it to the fort first but sees Brick and Shawn already got tagged. "Oh no." She said under her breath but when she saw Mike arriving Zoey was relieved. Leshawna popped out of no where and tagged Mike. "Ah!" Mike fell after that. "Mike!" Zoey exclaimed._ "Make that 9 to 8. It's going to be close." _Chris brought up. Leshawna stared at Zoey. "Finally, you are mine." She aimed her ice cream cannon at the red head. "What is your problem with me? What did I ever do to you?" Zoey asked with pure innocence. "Oh don't you give me that look best friend stealer! You think you are so perfect." "What? I'm not perfect and I am not a best friend stealer." "I suppose the next thing you are going to tell me that you are not a cheater?" "Seriously? Are you that jealous to accuse me of something I would never do? You chose to stop being friends with Gwen, if you really miss being her friend why don't you two just talk?" Leshawna pondered for a bit but the shook her head. "I would but I am too busy playing the game." She fired the slug ice cream at Zoey but she dodged and was about to fire hers. Alas, the indie girl's ice cream cannon was jammed and gasped. Leshawna aimed at her again. "Sayonara Red, don't be surprised when your team votes you off for causing the challenge." She was about to fire at Zoey but out of nowhere a scoop of creamy earthworm hit Leshawna in the booty. She yelped and turned to see it was Erin who fired it. "Gotcha!" The new girl shouted out. Zoey gave her a smile and said, "Thanks!" Erin smiled brightly when she heard that. _"The Wolves win by one point thanks to Erin!" _Chris declared. All the Wolves cheered and ran over to lift Erin and carry her out of the building.

After everyone left Studio 12 and got warmed up by the warm rays of the sun. Chris appeared in his regular clothes and asked, "Who is hungry for ice cream?" "You're kidding right?" Jasmine asked as she wiped the disgusting frozen confection off her hat. "Good point, how about hit chocolate instead?" The Wolves nodded and took off. Leshawna took one last look at Zoey and shifted her eyes to the ground in shame.

~in the Panther confessional~

"So maybe I was wrong about Zoey playing dirty but I still don't like her! Again, I am not jealous at all, period." Leshawna said as she crossed her arms, trying to ignore that fact what Zoey said was true.

~confessional ends~


	7. Triple Threat Theatre

That night after the hot chocolate social, Gwen sensed something was wrong and woke up. She sees everyone in the Wolf RV was sleeping except Zoey who was wide awake with worry. "Zoey? What's wrong?" "It's nothing." "Don't lie to me." "Alright, at the ice cream war challenge, Leshawna excused me of stealing you as a best friend." Gwen gasped. "She really said that?" "Yeah, but I know deep down she didn't mean to. I know I am not all of those things she said." "Good. Look Zoey, try and forget about it. Leshawna just needs to work out those issues of hers." "Maybe after the challenge tomorrow, the three of us should have a talk." "Sounds like a brilliant idea. Now let's try and get some shut eye." "Right." The two besties closed their eyes and fell deep asleep.

Morning came, and the girls were awoken by singing. "Do you hear that?" Zoey asked the drowsy goth girl. "Yeah, whoever is singing sounds amazing. They got up to find out where the singing is coming from. The others gathered around the movie studio washrooms, curious about the singing. It sounded like an angel singing "I wanna be famous." Zoey sees her boyfriend and asks him. "Hey Mike, who is singing in there?" "Not sure." They suddenly heard someone coming out, it was Erin. "Erin?!" Everyone exclaimed. She ran off shyly with great haste.

~in the wolf confessional~

"Okay, so I am shy about the whole singing in front of people thing. I just like to sing when no one is around. Plus, I don't wanna look like a total show off." Erin confessed.

~confessional ends~

Meanwhile the Panthers were having a little squabble. "It's all Dave's fault!" Courtney yelled while pointing at the wimpy boy. "Excuse me? I didn't tag you out. You dodged my scoop before it hit you." Dave argued. "Yes, and I got tagged by that Erin girl! She is so quick! How come you didn't tag her Leshawna?" "I didn't see her okay?" "Oh sure you didn't." "What does that supposed to mean?!" "Well you took your sweet time trying to tag out Zoey..." "Are you accusing me of throwing the game?!" "If the shoe fits!" Cody intervened and said, "Hey! Chill out the both of you! We lost! Ancient history! Can we just move on and try to win today's challenge?" "Whatever!" The both angry girls yelled at him and turn away from each other.

~in the Panther confessional~

"I can't believe they yelled at my Cody like that. He was only trying to help."

...

"I feel bad about yesterday okay? The last thing I want is more enemies. Now I know how Gwen feels when she tried to patch things up with Courtney."

~confessional ends~

Chris spoke into the loud speaker. "Attention Sapphire Wolves and Pyrite Panthers! In honor of our last day here, I decided to create the ultimate movie challenge ever; The Triple Feature! This challenge is a three fold; each one is a different movie genre. The first one will be action, the second is horror, and finally the rock & roll bio. You have to assign your teammates to a certain genre and earn major points. The team with the most points wins, the losing team must vote out one person tonight. Meet me at Studio 10 in ten minutes. Ha! I just made a funny."

Both teams head over there. Leshawna spotted Gwen and Zoey. She was going to walked over there and apologize but when Gwen saw her she pulled Zoey and picked up the pace. Leshawna guilt totally made her feel down. They made it to Studio ten, there were a bunch of obstacles from season 1, 2, and the first part of season 5."For this action portion I call it "Watch Your Step". You must form teams of four and go through crazy obstacles you would see in an action flick. First team cross to the finish line wins part 1." Jasmine picked Sky, Brick, and Gwen to join her which made Courtney nervous since most of them are athletic and good at teamwork. She turned to her team and said, "I think Jo, Leshawna, Sierra, and Dave should do it." "What? Why me?" "I've seen you run fast in TDPI, you're a natural when it comes to running away." "I don't know whether into take that as a comment or an insult." After the team's were formed they lined up at the starting line. "Action!" Chris yelled. Both teams took off at the same time. So far the wolves have the lead but Jo and Dave were already ahead of them. Everything seems to be smooth sailing until they reached the tire run and dodged some annoying obstacles, followed by the climbing wall and the bouncy butts. While the other campers watched Cody secretly waves to Samey, she smiles at him. He tilts his head signaling her to go hang out with him. Samey nodded back and he held her hand. They both walked off. Sierra saw what was happening and her rage grew. Dave was lagging behind. She grabbed him and they through the earthquake disaster movie machine and the rolling pins. They were the first two to cross the finish line, she dropped Dave and ran toward Cody and Samey. The uber TD fan girl grabbed Cody and yanked him away from Samey. "No one takes Cody away from me!" Sierra yelled. The cheerleader cautiously backed away.

Around the the same time Courtney started whispering to Max, Justin, and Anne Maria.

Jasmine and the others picked up the pace trying to catch up but Jo and Leshawna ran pass them. "Panthers win part 1." Chris declared. The Panthers were stoked about it. Sky was miffed on the inside about losing again. "Now onward to Studio 11 for the horror portion of the challenge.

They were already at Studio 11, the place was set with two interior cabin scenes. "In this second part of the challenge, you must assign a psycho killer to scare your opponent's couple team. The scene with the best scare wins this part." Jasmine just had a lightbulb moment. "Shawn, you should be the psycho killer to scare the Panther couple." "Why me?" Because you have skills mate. Now who is going to be our Wolf couple?" "I think it should be Mike and Zoey, it will be more realistic." Gwen suggested. "What?" Sky questioned Gwen's idea. "Trust me Sky, this will work."

~in the wolf confessional~

"Am I the only one who thinks this is a bad idea? We need a couple that can't be scared and focused. Mike and Zoey will get distracted while making out and by the time Rodney shows up they'll scream and we lose again. If that happens I'd like to either vote off Gwen for the bad idea or Zoey for distracting Mike." Sky said.

~confessional ends~

"Okay, since the Panthers won the first part they get to go first, and action!" Chris called out. The eerie music started to play. At first Zoey and Mike felt a little nervous but then they looked into each other's eyes and got lost. The two young teens moved closer to each other, and starting kissing. Mike wrapped his arms around Zoey and so did she, still kissing. As Sky watched she was really worried about losing. Rodney burst through the fake cabin door and loudly roared at them but they didn't notice. He spoke, "Uh, hello?" Mike opened one eye and saw him. "Oh hey Rodney." And then pretended to scream but it was low. "Cut. Okay, that was weak. Next." Chris said. Courtney face palmed herself.

Rodney felt bad about it. Courtney walked up to him. "I am sorry I failed you Courtney." "It's okay Rodney, you did your best, but I know one way you can make up to me." She smirked.

The couple representing the Panthers are Justin and Anne Maria. "So Justin, are you nervous?" "Nah, I am used to be in front of the camera." "No I mean making out." "You do know this make out thing is just for the game right?" The tanned jersey chick's expression went from happy to miffed. "So what?" "Look you are nice and all but I am not into someone like you." "What do you mean?! I thought you did yesterday at the Panther Fort! I thought we had a moment." "Well, you think you're hot but you're not model material, you're more for make up and stuff. Look at all your flaws." That's when Anne Maria blew her top. "You creep! I can't believe you played me!" "I did not." "Well guess what you are not that attractive!" "What?! You take that back!" "No! You maybe a slightly good looking model but you make a horrible boyfriend!" They argued for a while not noticing the walls moving and then a figure jumped out from the wall and gave the, a terrifying shriek. Justin and Anne Maria screamed at the top of their lungs. "Whoa! Nice one Shawn. The Sapphire Wolves win part 2. So the score is one to one. Time for a tie breaker and what better way to do that then...the Rock & Roll Bio movie genre. To be discovered you have be seen singing an awesome song. You have to either sing a song from Total Drama World Tour or come up something original. Best song wins. Now to studio 7!"

Later they arrived at studio 7. "Why we are in a karaoke restaurant scene?" Courtney asked. "It was the only one we could find that is music related, which is why I am calling this last challenge Karaoke Me Away. Now pick the singer for your team." "I'll go." Courtney said, volunteering herself. "Erin should sing." Samey suggested. "What?" Erin was surprised. "You are an amazing singer." Erin was going to back out when Courtney said in a mocking tone. "You? The new girl?! Ha! This will be too easy." Erin glared at her and responded "Okay, I'll do it."

The music started playing for Courtney's song. "I am better than the rest cause I give my very best. I have the skills to pay the bills. My first boyfriend may be a Juvie but yours is so not groovy. How can you sleep well in bed with that tacky shade of red? There is one more thing I like to share, you two may think you're a nice guy but really you're a nightmare. If we're Zoey I would've dumped you, because your love is so not true." Courtney stopped singing and smirked, feeling over confident. "Whoa Courtney, that's harsh." Chris commented.

Erin looked at Zoey and Mike's blue and embarrassed facial expressions. She cleared her throat and spoke into the mic. "I was going to sing an epic song about being a strong survivor on Total Drama but now I feel like singing a completely different tune. This is called CIT: Coward in Training." The music starts playing a beat. "Courtney what is you're deal? Did you skip a meal? Or can't you tell the difference between fake or real? Everyone knows you're a coward in training. You are a disgrace. Everyone knows you're a coward in training. Quiet embarrassing the human race. Do you honestly care about the people you love or do you love the rush when you give them a shove? In the confessional Zoey's eyes show she really cares, all you do do is give everyone cold glares. You say you can handle a really big task when you wear that nice girl mask. You lost your moral values long ago. You are a liar lair pantelones en del Fuego! Everyone knows you're a coward in training. You are a disgrace. Everyone knows you're a coward in training. Quiet embarrassing the human race. We know that nice girl act is getting old and your heart is seriously freezer burn cold. The real reason you have that yellow belly is because you lost your counseling job on the day of green jelly. You think you're the Total Drama Queen, but in reality you are just plain mean. In the end, you are a very bad friend. Peace." Everyone was in awe and cheered especially Leshawna who cheered the loudest. "That was awesome! I can't believe you just came up with those lyrics on the spot, and guess what else is awesome? The Sapphire Wolves win!" The Wolves cheered.

Courtney just stood there, speechless. Dave looked at her with..."Uh, Courtney? Are you okay?" She finally spoke in a loud voice. "Of course I am not okay! I lost to a newbie! And besides all that stuff she said about me is a total lie!" "I dunno, that clearly sounds a lot like you." Leshawna commented. "Watch your mouth Leshawna! And you!" Courtney yelled ponting her finger at Erin. "What Courtney? Surprised that everyone know you are a goodie goodie poser? Or the part where I revealed that you got fired from your counseling job?" "Oh please! That is so not true, where did you get that little fable?" "My aunt, she works as the head counselor at Camp Harmony, the same camp you went to for training for one week. You passed with flying colors but when it comes to socializing, cooperating with others, and being a pain in the pain the neck you failed." "Wait, Mrs. Rose Rhodes, is your Aunt?!" "Yep. By the way, she's still mad about you yelling at the kid and throwing that green jelly at him." Gwen was very confused by all that. "Wait, you were technically never a CIT?" Courtney looked around nervously for a way out of this intense Q & A, but Erin spoke. "Is she was, my aunt transferred her to a day camp." Everyone gasped and Courtney just stood there, feeling exposed and ashamed. "Whoa, I did not know that and I'm a Total Drama expert." Sierra said breaking the silence. Chris broke out in a laugh. "Oh dude, that explains so much." He calmed down a bit. "Anyway, Panthers, I'll see you tonight for our last elimination here."

Later that night at the amphitheater, some Panther players give each other cold glares. "Brrrr, did the temperature drop? Because I just felt a chill." "Can we get this over with Chris?" Anne Maria said trying not to look at Justin. "Okay, time for you guys to decide who is going."

~in the Panther confessional~

"I thought Justin was my soulmate, he was a perfect Prince but he was really an ugly frog. How could he said those things? Guys are attracted to me. Vito was attracted to me. Okay so he was just an alternate personality but still at least he liked me. I'm voting off Justin."

...

"I am sorry but not really, Anne Maria is getting the boot! No one calls me unattractive and gets away with it!"

...

"That bossy girl is definitely leaving because everyone hint in Erin's song is right about Courtney. Plus it was obvious."

~confessional ends~

"Now that everyone has voted, time to ass out the hackie sacks. The following players are safe; Jo, Sierra, Dave, Cody, Rodney, Max, Justin and Anne Maria." Chris as tossed each of them one. The two players left were Courtney and Leshawna. "Courtney, your song was not only hurtful but consequently made Erin sing a song about the real you which costed your team the win. You really deserved to go if Leshawna didn't get the most votes." He tossed the last hackie sack to her. Leshawna was shocked.

~in the Panther confessional~

Cody was very perplexed by the whole Leshawna thing. "This doesn't make sense, why did the majority vote Leshawna off? Realistically it should've been Courtney hitting the road, she sang that harsh song about how better she than everybody and talking trash about Zoey."

...

"Okay, so between challenge I might of spread a rumor that Leshawna purposely made us lose that ice cream war challenge and is planning on forming an alliance with Zoey and Gwen. This is purely strategic, besides I am so done with her big mouth. Oh and on an unrelated note, Erin is going down!" Courtney said.

~confessional ends~

Leshawna was on her way to the Hayride of Shame, she ran into Zoey and Gwen. "Hey Leshawna, sorry you got voted off." She smiled at the redhead. "No need for apologies girl, I am the one who should apologize for being so jealous. Gwen, you are lucky to have a good friend like her." "Yeah, her and you." Gwen replied. "Maybe when all of this is over we should hang." Zoey suggested. "Sounds good to me. I better get going, would you girls do me a favor? Kick Courtney's butt for me." They give an okay sign as she walked off. By the time Leshawna made it, she sees a familiar face. "Harold?!" She smiled brightly. "I was watching the whole thing, I am proud of you Leshawna. Plus, I figure you could use the company." "You bet I do." She hopped in quickly and started kissing her ginger haired sweetheart as they rode off into the night.


	8. Style for Miles

Both teams stood outside of a building as Chris ordered. "Welcome to Montreal, the fashion capital of Canada, and this is where we'll be having our fashion show challenge." "A fashion show?! Lame!" Jo bellowed. "I thought you'd be psyched about it." Dave thought out loud, but Jo glared at him and he giggled nervously, "Of course I could be wrong." "Chill Jo, now the theme for this fashion show is Opposite Day; all you have to do dress like your opponent and I, along with our cameo judges, will decide who wears it better. I will randomly pair you with your opponent. We have one size fits all clothes inside made by our interns. The team with the highest score will get an advantage in part 2, which you need because it's very difficult. Now let's head inside."

As they walked down the hallway, Zoey noticed Erin looked blue. "Hey Erin, are you okay?" "Wha? Oh yeah, just feeling homesick. I'll be fine."

~in the wolf confessional~

"I lied. Okay at first when I sang that song yesterday about Courtney I felt so good because I was brave enough to speak the truth but now I feel bad. Why you ask? Because now Zoey thinks I was too mean like Jo or Heather..." Gasps. "...or Courtney!" Shivers is disgust at the thought and then calms down a bit. "Well actually she didn't say anything about it but I know she is thinking it. What am I going to do? This guilt is eating me alive."

~confessional ends~

Meanwhile Sky made her move and spoke to Brick. "Listen Brick, what do you say that you and I form a secret alliance?" "Sorry Sky, no can do." "Why?" "Because a solider must be loyal to his army." Sky rolled her eyes slightly at his comment and then said, "I respect that and all but just think about it. Ok?"

~in the wolf confessional~

"Trying to form an alliance with a Brick is tricky. I mean that guy is too loyal. Maybe I should wait until merge day and then Brick will come around." Sky thought out loud.

~confessional ends~

Unknown to Sky, Dave was eavesdropping and heard everything.

They arrived at an empty fashion showroom, everyone sat on the chairs waiting for further instructions from Chris. He showed up with some judges. "Meet our cameo judges who know fashion; Heather, Lindsay, Katie and Sadie, Dakota, and B." "B? He's not an expert in fashion." Courtney stated. "No, but he does give a straight up answer. Speaking of which, they'll decide which model looks better by hitting the green button depending where the model is standing and give some good comments. The monitor above the stage will show a check mark for the model with the most votes. Now we got that out of the way, time to pair you all up at random; Brick and Rodney, Jasmine and Sierra, Erin and Anne Maria, Zoey and Courtney, Mike and Justin, and finally Sky and Jo. You models get back stage, the sooner you guys switch looks, the sooner you all strut your stuff. I will call you using the Wheel of Fashion Rivalry!" Chris said as Chef pushes the wheel and sets it beside a podium.

While everyone was waiting for the show to start, Sam walks over to Dakota and she hugged him the minute he got close. "Sam! I missed you so much!" "Me too, sorry I didn't get to text you." "It's alright, I've been watching the show, as long as you are alright I am happy." Dakota still has orange skin, spiked green hair, and super strength, the only changes were the size, eyes, and speech. While they were chit chatting, Max glared in secret, Dave was curious.

~in the Panther confessional~

"How dare he, that video gaming chump kissing up to one of the judges so his team will win. Well that won't save him from the evil!" Max bellowed followed by a evil laugh.

...

"Dakota and Sam as a couple does not make sense. Sam bribing her so his team wins makes a lot of sense. Those two are not compatible for example like Cody and Samey. Yeah, I know about those two." Dave said.

~confessional ends~

Chris appeared at the podium under a spotlight. Sam and Dakota quickly said their goodbyes and Sam returned to his seat. "Ladies and gentlemen, let the fashion showdown begin! Let's bring out our first two models!" Chris spins the wheel with pics of the opposing models. The arrow slows down and lands on a picture of Brick and Rodney. "Rodney, Brick, you bros are up first." Chris said. They both walk down the catwalk and halted at the end where the judges can get a good look. Brick was wearing a white shirt, dark blue overalls, and brown boots. Rodney was wearing a green shirt, dark green shorts, tags, and black combat boots.

~in the Panther confessional~

"I hope Courtney notices me." Rodney said still going gaga for Courtney.

~confessional ends~

Most of the judges hit the green button for Rodney. "Okay, why a yes for Rodney?" Chris asked. "For some reason besides the fact Rodney has bad hair, the GI look suits him." Heather commented in a mean girl kind of way. "And the reason is?" "What is this 20 questions?" "Sheesh Heather chill. Any comments for Brick?" "Yeah, Brick needs to loosen up, I mean the farmer look is good but he still looks stiff." Lindsay said. "Point goes to the Panthers. Now who is next?" Chris spins the wheel again and it lands on Jasmine and Sierra. Lindsay, Sadie, and Dakota voted for Jasmine. Katie, Heather, and B voted for Sierra. It ended up in a tie, but the Panthers still have the lead by two points. Chris spun the wheel again and this time it landed on Mike and Justin.

~in the Wolf/Panther confessional~

"Honestly I have no idea about how to be a model. I just hope I get a good rating but how can I when I am up against Justin?" Mike sounded concerned when he made that comment, probably worried that Zoey will go gaga for Justin if he looks good in Mike's clothes.

...

"This will be easy, even if I have to wear that dork's clothes. In the end I'll prove to Anne Maria that I am a good model. I bet I would even get Zoey to go gaga for me which will make Anne Maria go nuts." Justin said in a relaxed tone.

~confessional ends~

Mike and Justin stood in front of the judges, it took a while for them to decide but in the end they agreed on something and pressed the button. The monitor showed a check mark for Mike which made Justin drop his jaw. "Whoa! I was not expecting that. Would any of you judges care to explain?" "Simple, Mike looks better in that dark green shirt and those jeans. Justin however is so five years ago." Dakota said.

~in the Panther confessional~

"This can't be happening! This has to be a nightmare!" Justin screamed.

~confessional ends~

Now it was Zoey and Courtney's turn. They walked down the catwalk. Zoey has her hair down for the challenge, Courtney had a superior smirk on her face thinking she can pull off the indie look. Erin cheered for Zoey. "You can do it Zoey!" After five minutes of observation, all of the judges voted for Zoey for rocking the CIT look. "I think Zoey looks more mature in that assemble then Courtney." Sadie commented. "I agree, Courtney looks more like she is going on vacation and powering through it." Katie added. Courtney's become red with rage and blew up by throwing a tantrum.

~in the Panther confessional~

"Of course Sadie is still made at me for voting her off during season 1! Why else would she vote for Zoey?! I am so outraged! What does Zoey have that I don't?!" Courtney yelled.

~confessional ends~

"Sky Jo! You're up!" The two female athletes reluctantly walk down the aisle. Some of the judges voted for Jo, which really surprised the blond jock. "First Justin and now this, reason?" Chris asked. "Honestly, I think Sky's look makes Jo a bit more feminine." Dakota commented. Jo was still stunned by the results, Sky however wasn't surprised.

~in the wolf confessional~

"Yeah, fashion shows are not my thing." Sky commented.

~confessional ends~

"Finally, Erin and Anne Maria." Chris says as they stepped out and walked down the aisle. The judges pondered; Anne Maria was rocking the goggles and jacket but Erin looks some in neon color. It was another got another tie. "Yes!" Anne Maria hollered.

~in the Panther confessional~

"Oh yeah! Say my name! This girl is totally a model!" Anne Maria cheered.

~confessional ends~

"So far we have three wolves, two Panthers, two draws, and no winner. Tie breaker time! This time I'll pick. Let's see...Mike, time to temporarily switch styles with...Dave." Chris said. Fifteen minutes later, Dave came out wearing Mike's style feeling pretty confident. "Alright, let's hear it." "Pathetic, lame, and desperate is what I describe Dave trying to pull that off." "If Dave and Mike were brothers Dave would be the little brother trying to be like his older brother. The older brother being Mike." "He's okay." "I think so too." "Dave's obsessive personality does not match the clothes he's wearing." Dakota commented. B gave Dave a so-so hand gesture. Dave cringed a little. "Whoa, pretty low dude, you better hope Mike gets a bad rating." Dave starts to worry and hopes Mike blows it. Mike came out wearing Dave's style. "Judges, what is your verdict on Mike?" Heather spoke first. "Normally, I think sweater vests are lame but Mike makes it work." "For once I agree with Heather, A+." Lindsay said. "Mike looks smart and sweet." Katie said. "And at the same time hot." Sadie added. "The V-neck suits him." Dakota commented on it. B gives Mike two thumbs up. "With the score five to four, the Wolves win part 1!"

~in the wolf/Panther confessional~

"You have got to be kidding me! Mike is not that cool or good looking! He's got a gap in his front teeth!" Dave exclaimed.

...

"Whoa, two in a row, this is a first." Mike said sounded really surprised. "I hope Dave doesn't take it to hard."

...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Dave yelled angrily.

~confessional ends~

"And now onto part two which will take place outside." "Good I can finally change back into my normal clothes." Courtney said. "No Jo, this race is for TD models and you have to wear the style your originally assigned to until the end." "Why?" "You'll see."

Mike changed back into Justin's style and later joined the wolves outside for part 2. Zoey walks up to Erin. "Hey Erin, thanks for the support." "No problem Zoey." Zoey was going to ask Erin if she was really alright because she is very concerned when Chrus sowed up and spoke. "In this part of the challenge two teams of six will race against each other but since it's Opposite Day the slowest team wins." "What?! Are you nuts McClain?!" Jo yelled at the obnoxious host. "If by nuts you mean genius." Jo growled at Chris's comment and Sky asked, "What's the point of this race?" "Here is an example to clarify things. Let's say Brick dressed like Rodney crosses the finish line first, which means the wolves don't win, the panthers did. Get it?" Everyone nodded except Jo, feeling frustrated trying to understand this backwards race. "Just make sure you keep moving and be back here before the sun sets completely. Ready, set..." "Wait a minute, what about the reward to help them with part 2?" "Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me Shawn. Since the wolves won they get to take the Montreal Bus tour and see some attractions. You Panthers will be on foot. Here are your maps and some walkie talkies so I can keep in touch with you. Have fun. Go!" The wolves hopped on the bus and it drove off while the Panthers start walking. "Chris, how is this going to bring good ratings?" Chef asked. "Simple, I wanna see which of the competitors would snap first." They both laughed.

It has been over an hour and the panthers were getting exhausted. "This is pointless, it's obvious we're winning anyway." "Let's just sit down." Then they hear Chris's voice from their Walkie talkie. _"No way Courtney, you and your team have to keep moving or otherwise you're disqualified." _"Ugh! Fine!" "This does not make sense, I bet he's just messing with us." "Look Jo, I want to win as much as you do but we have to wait until The Wolves cross the finish line. Once they do we'll win." Jo said nothing but glare at Courtney. The panthers resumed walking.

Meanwhile on the tour bus, Erin sat at an empty seat looking out the window when Zoey sat right next to her. "Zoey? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sitting with Mike or Gwen?" "I want to talk to you about something. Why have you been so quiet? Is it because you got a tie? Don't worry we still won." Erin sighed and answered, "It's not the challenge. It's...well...you know that song I sang yesterday about how mean Courtney is? I was only speaking the truth and I got so mad the way she talked smack about you. I'm worried you might think I'm mean." "Erin that thought never crossed my mind. It took a lot of courage to speak your mind like that, I just wish it was me." Zoey said and they both giggled. After they calmed down Zoey resumed speaking, "So, wanna join us?" "Sure." Erin answered and she joined Zoey, Mike, and Gwen as they checked out the beautiful sights.

Hours later, the Panthers were seriously tired. Jo couldn't take it, this slow race was driving her crazy. They see the sun lowering down to the horizon. "Ahhhh! I can't take it! Jo yelled and ran off. "Jo! No!" Courtney yelled. She and the rest of the panthers ran after Jo. The fierce female jock was pumped with adrenaline as Jo ran with great speed. The panthers were on her tail and they tackled her to the ground. "Got you!" Courtney said but they were so busy wrestling Jo to the ground they didn't realize they crossed the finish line...first. The tour bus arrived and the wolves hopped off. "Since the Panthers crossed the finish line, the wolves win!" The wolves were pumped about their latest victory.

Later that night, after everyone changed back into their old clothes, the other panthers glared at Jo, but she ignored them. "Alright models, you know the drill, vote for whoever you think stank today and then we'll proceed. Now get started."

~in the Panther confessional~

"I wanna vote for Justin because I am still mad at him." Anne Maria said.

...

"Even though Jo did help us win a point for part one, her addiction to winning cost us a lot. So Jo is out." Courtney said.

...

"I am voting for Justin because we do not need a model on this team. Besides, I am very valuable." Jo said.

...

"I would vote for Mike but I just remembered he's on team wolf. So, I have no clue who I am voting for. I guess I could vote for Dave." Justin said.

~confessional ends~

Chris begin passing out the hackie sacks after the panthers returned. He gave one to; Rodney, Cody, Max, Courtney, Anne Maria, Sierra and Dave, which left Justin and Jo. Chris looked at them while tossing the hackie sack into the air, building up the tension. They all waited to see who is leaving. "Justin..." The young model tensed up when he heard his name. "...you are...safe." Chris finished his sentence as he tossed the last hackie sack to Justin. Jo froze with shock and then started yelling at her team. Chef grabbed her and tossed her into the hayride.

At the Panther RV, Dave got Courtney to meet him at the table while the others slept. "So what did you want to talk about?" Courtney asked him. "I think the wolves cheated because Sam bribed one of the judges." After Dave said that the former CIT broke out into a laugh and then calmed down. "Oh come on, Sam maybe a lot of things but he would never get his girlfriend to help him cheat. I should know, I was on Team Hamster with him." "Yeah but he did cheat at that pancake obstacle challenge thing." "True but still..." "But that is not all, I overheard Sky trying to form an alliance with Brick. If those two stick around long enough until merge day, they start picking the rest of us off, which is why I think you and I should form an alliance." Dave said with a serious tone. "Whoa, you are serious." "Face it, you and I are the only normal people here and we need to show all of them people like us are better! If you and I make through to the finale I promise you will get your million." "Why you?" "Face it, you have outdoor knowledge and athletic skills, I don't. Besides, wouldn't be nice to face a non threatening opponent?" Dave asked. Courtney pondered for a bit until Dave spoke again. "So what do you say?" He held out his hand. She shook it to seal the deal.


	9. Dino-mite or Pre-hysteria? Pt 1

Everyone woke up to find themselves in a deserted area, wearing cave man outfits. "What?! How did we get here? And where is here?" Courtney asked out loud hoping to hear an answer.

They see Chris standing in front of them, also in a cave man outfit. "Morning dudes, welcome to Drumheller, Alberta. Today's challenge is all about survival, Stone Age style." "That would explain why you picked this place." Cody spoke. "I have a better question; how did we get here, where did these outfits come from, w..." "Shut it Dave or I will kick you off this show now! Remember that turkey dinner from last night?" "It was left over mutant turkey wasn't it?" Mike answered with a question. "Yep." "But that doesn't explain these rags." Anne Maria said in a criticizing tone. Erin had a sudden realization and said, "Now I remember, last night Chris held a Stone Age themed dinner party and he made us wear things." Chris resumed speaking after that exposition. "Okay now that is done let's get started, all you have to do is follow the path we've set up while avoiding some dangerous surprises, but don't worry you may run into some tools that will help you. You must use brains and brawn to survive. Just think of it as Total's Drama's live version of Darwin's theory on evolution. First team to make it wins invincibility and gets an advantage for the next challenge. See you at the finish line. Ready, set, go!" Chris said as the helicopter arrived to pick him up and took off.

Everyone started walking, following the path in the hot sun. Mike couldn't help but stare at Zoey in her faux cheetah fur bikini. She saw him checking her out. "Mike? Are you okay?" "Sorry, it's just you look...amazing." He said with a softly blissful sigh. Zoey blushed with a shy smile. Sky rolled her eyes at their flirting.

~in the wolf confessional~

"I can't stand it! How is it they can act like that but still be able to focus on a challenge?! It makes no sense to me. I can't take that risk, I have to intervene." Sky said.

~confessional ends~

Sky ran up and got in between them. "Hey I got an idea; how about we play I Spy to pass the time?" "Um...okay Sky." Zoey answered.

Meanwhile Courtney and Dave were figuring out a plan to win the challenge. "How about we slow one of the wolves down? That way the rest will go off to find him or her? Then us Panthers will take the lead." Dave suggested. "No, too easy they'll know we did it and try to catch up. We need a plan that involves not us getting caught." They brainstorm for a bit and then Dave got a light bulb moment. "I know, let's spread a rumor about Sky secretly liking Mike. Zoey will get mad and start a huge argument, the others will try to stop it. By the time they realize either how long it's been going on or the story is bogus, whichever comes first, it will be too late and we'll have a long lead ahead of them." "Wow Dave, I'm really impressed. How did you come up with that?" "Ever since I found out Sky played me I have been coming up with lots of revenge scenarios." "You don't have much of a social life do you?" "No." "Okay when the time is right let's spread the word."

Both teams walked for a while until they reached a gorge. "Awe man! How are we supposed to cross that?! There is no cable to zip line!" Shawn yelled out. Gwen spotted some rope and picked it up. "Hey Jasmine, what do you think?" The Australian Amazon teen observed it a little. "It's not long enough to swing across, but definitely long enough to climb toward the bottom. One at a time wolves." She tied one end to a nearby tree and then started climbing down, followed by Shawn, Brick, Samey, Erin, and Gwen. Courtney arrived and sees Sky and Mike climbing down, she hear opportunity knocking. The wicked former CIT signaled Dave to make a move. He quickly took off.

~in the panther confessional~

"I would've told Zoey the rumor myself but then she wouldn't believe me. So who better to tell her then Dave?" Courtney said with an evil smirk.

~confessional ends~

Dave tapped on Zoey's shoulder. "Hey Zoey, I need to tell you something." "Oh...hey Dave, sure what's up?" "Listen, you should be so close to Sky." "Why is that?" "Because I think she maybe crushing on Mike, and I'm pretty sure he feels the same way about her." There was a long pause but then the red laughed for a while and calmed down. "I'm serious." Dave said hoping it would convince her. "Sure, sure, what ever you say Dave but last time I checked Sky already has a boyfriend named Keith." "Yeah, but she still flirted with me." "Isn't possible you misread her?" Zoey hears Mike calling out to her. "Hey Zoey, it's your turn!" "Okay Mike!" She climbed down with caution. "Just keep that in mind!" Dave warned. Courtney gave Dave a glare. "I tried! Okay?!" "You're hopeless Dave, come on, the sooner we get down there, the better. Besides, you're old idea gave me a new one." "What is it?" "You'll see." Courtney started climbing down with the other rope she found.

Throughout the first half the journey, both teams crossed raging rivers, creeping through an alley full of snakes, and trying to walk pass a sleeping lion without making a noise. Courtney found Sky walking behind the others and caught up to her. "Hey Sky, can we talk? Girl to girl?" Sky curiously looked at her. "Um...sure?" "So what's up with you trying to get Mike to notice you?" "What? What makes you say that?" "Well you have been trying to literally get in between them, was it strategy or do you honestly have a thing for Mike?" "I don't and besides I have a boyfriend." "True, maybe Mike is the one who likes you. After all he doesn't seen to mind when you get between him and Zoey, but I do know this, you and Mike would definitely make a cuter couple. Just saying." Courtney picked up the pace leaving Sky confused.

So far the journey seemed tame until large boulders flew across the air, causing everyone to panic. "Everyone! Remain calm!" Jasmine called out.

Around the same time, Chef and the interns were launching boulders and various rocks in the air while Chris chilled out on his chair watching the chaos on a monitor and laughed. "This is good stuff." "Hey Chris, isn't this a bit extreme?" "Come on, they'll be fine, they've done this before."

Meanwhile, the others ran around trying to dodge them. Mike and Zoey were separated from each other, Jasmine continues to try and regain leadership, and Max screams loudly. They all hid in random caves but then they were trapped.

* * *

Chris spit out the soda he was drinking and freaked out. "What the?! Oh man! This isn't good." He looked at the camera and smiled. "Good thing we installed some cameras to check out what is happening. As soon as the interns get them to work. Will any of them survive? Will Courtney and Dave's plan work? And what is on Sky's mind now? Come back later when we have all the answers here on Total Drama Road Warriors!"

_To be continued..._


End file.
